This invention relates to a food container, and more particularly to a so-called piggyback type microwave container for separated food components to be mixed together prior to use
In general, piggyback containers capable of enabling separate food processing of the components and retention of the separated food components in individual compartments for ultimate mixing thereof are known in the art. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 228,623, filed Aug. 4, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,955 and entitled A SEPARABLE RECOMBINABLE MULTI-PART CONTAINER WITH SEPARATELY SEALED CHAMBERS, is disclosed a container wherein the separate food components are ultimately mixed together in the lower compartment just prior to use, the upper container serving as an overcap to close the lower container. That multi-part container included a special seam ring which projects upwardly around the periphery of the lower compartment so as to increase the volume capacity thereof for ease of mixing components. Increasing the volume capacity of the lower compartment is particularly advantageous to enable easy, rapid mixing of the two food components together therein, and subsequent processing such as heating in a microwave oven.